


Magazine Girls

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank tries not to think about Judith when he does this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magazine Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "Merry Month of Masturbation" on LJ.
> 
> One of the few things we do know about James's dad is that he wanted to get a porn magazine from that guy with the giant stacks of them. One of the many things we don't know is who Frank was actually married to. I made Judith up.

Frank always picks a favorite girl in every magazine. Not necessarily the centerfold. Sometimes the centerfold looks bored, or uncomfortable, or like she's just barely eightteen. Well, all right, they all look young but you have to draw the line somewhere.

This girl looks old enough to drink, at least. And she has long brunette hair. Frank's always liked long hair on a woman. Sometimes he'll still look at women when they pass by with their hair fluttering in the wind. He would look at more than that, but he already knows too many reasons people think he's creepy and he's not going to add "dirty old man" to the list. But magazine girls don't care if you're a dirty old man.

This one isn't skinny, either. For some reason they're almost all skinny these days, and Frank can't get hard for a girl if all he can think is that he'd like to feed her a sandwich. But this girl is pretty curvy, with nice big hips, and Frank likes that. He can get hard for her without even trying, which is a big feat at his age.

She's lying down on some lace, which would add a touch of class if this magazine had anything like class. As usual, her legs are spread wide open and she's got her hand down there, fingering herself. Sure it's crude, but at least it makes her look like she was having fun when they took the pictures.

Though of course Frank knows she probably wasn't having fun. Probably they were ordering her around and looking at her like a piece of meat, the way Frank is looking at her now. He tries not to think about that. He's only human and if he makes himself feel guilty for looking at a little porn he's never going to make it through the week.

The only thing he doesn't like is that she doesn't have any hair between her legs. In Frank's day women usually didn't shave there, not even women in porn, and he doesn't like the look. But it's almost impossible to find a magazine these days where the women look natural. He tried to get one from one of the tenants, once, but in the end the guy never gave it to him.

Still, Frank won't complain about this girl a bit. She's pretty, and she's smiling. At first Frank tries not to pretend she's smiling for him. He isn't sure how to could make himself believe that even in his own fantasies. Even when he was younger he never attracted women, except somehow, mysteriously, his Judith. 

There he goes, thinking about Judith again. It's important for him not to do that when he looks at his porn girls. Judith wasn't the judgmental type at all, but she'd probably feel so sorry for the girls that she'd want Frank to stop buying magazines at the newsstand. He hid them from her now and then when she was alive, though when he had Judith he didn't really need magazine girls.

Frank is so hard now it almost hurts. He unzips his pants and grasps his erection. For a moment he closes his eyes but he needs the girl's picture so he opens them again. 

What if he were there with the girl, naked like this, waiting for him? He can't imagine why she would do that unless maybe he paid her, but he can't keep thinking about Judith so he thinks about the girl instead, rubbing himself and pretending she is touching him. What would it feel like, if it were her young hands on him instead of his old, tired ones? But the only woman whose touch he remembers is his wife, and if he thinks about how her hands used to feel on his skin he will cry again. He's had enough crying.

It takes him a long time to come these days, so he has to take the fantasies further and further. In his mind the girl gets on her knees and sucks him, her mouth hot on his flesh. The callouses on his hands scrape along his skin, nothing like a mouth but he doesn't care by now. He's looking into her eyes, seeing things that aren't there.

Then she's letting him fuck her, riding him right there on the couch. He almost wrinkles the magazine, he's clutching it so hard. His hand moves faster, grips harder, and he arches his hips up. Finally he can feel himself start to come. He spills over his hand, sparing his underwear this time. Fortunately he's remembered to leave the Kleenex by the couch this time.

Afterward is the hardest part, because try as he might he can't imagine this girl snuggled up to him. So it's Judith again, the way she used to rest her head on his shoulder and just breathe. Tears in his eyes, Frank gets up off the couch and zips his pants roughly. But he's careful with the magazine when he puts it away in the drawer. This one is a keeper.


End file.
